Their Life
by 10bitxHi367
Summary: What if Thunderheart never died? What if Faolan and her lived a happy life?
1. Chapter 1 Thunderheart and Foalan

Foalan's point of veiw

"Its going to be winter soon Foloan. Im going to have to sleep all winter, but i dont think you will sice your a wolf." Thunderheart told me. "It will start to get colder, and harder to find food." We were walking to a lake were their was more red salmon and trout that i could count! I mostly liked the red salmon. When we got there, there was a montain lion and her two cubs. Thunderheart gave out a low growl and shoved me behind a bush. The wind was blowind down the river, blowing our scent away from the mountain lion. I was starting to get hungry when the mountion lion and her cubs left. I wagged my tail and went to the edge of the lake. I waited till a fish went by, and i jumped right were it was going to swim. When i could finally see, there was a fish under my paws. I picked it up in my mouth and carried it back onto land. I went to sit down and eat my fish with Thunderheart when something smacked me in the rib cage, sending a sharp pain into my back and neck. My heart was pounding. I looked up, and there was the mountain lion from before. I shut my eyes. All of a sudden i heard a loud roar and the mountain lion was thrown on the ground. Thunderheart was on top the mountain lion growling at it. She bit down on the mountain lions neck until the lion went limb. "You alright Foalan?" Thunderheart asked me. I nodded and got up. I ate half of the fish, and Thunderheart ate the other half.

** This chapter was really small so sorry for that! The next one will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Long Winter

Foalon's point of veiw

We were walking back to our den after we had eaten all the fish we wanted. There was a cold breeze making me shiver. I climbed on to Thunderheart's back, and fell asleep.

I soon woke up to the sound of Thunderheart growling again. I looked up, and we were in our den. Thunderheart's eyes were closed, but she kept growling. She was dreaming. I decided to wake her up so she would stop growling. I pawed at her nose until she woke up and let out a loud sigh, and layed her head down, and fell back asleep. I climbed on her back again, and curled up. But this time, I couldn't get to sleep. My paws were numb from the cold. I was tired, but I couldn't sleep. After the moon was up in the middle of the sky, I heard howling from other wolves. I hopped off of Thunderheart's back, and sat down at the opening of our den. There was some lakes that I could see, and some of them had ice on the edges of them. There was a wolf by one of the lakes. It looked over, and saw me. It gave out a low growl, and I growled back. There was more howling from diffrent wolves, and the wolf took off running and left. I went back to Thunderheart, and curled up beside her.

The next morning, Thunderheart and me stayed inside the den, talking about how she would sleep through the cold, but I wouldn't. She told me that the lakes would freeze up, and I would have to hunt white hares for food. She also told me other things how to survive the cold winter. When the sun was high into the sky, we went to one of the rivers instead of the lake that was now completly covered in ice. The river was somewhat covered with ice, but not a lot. There was enough space to catch some fish. I would catch some fish, pull onto land, and leave it beside Thunderheart to watch. Thunderheart wanted to save some food into the den so I wouldn't get hungry.

Soon, we had more fish then we could carry, and it took two trips to carry all our fish back home. We piled it into the back of the den. After a while it started to snow. Thunderheart told me that it was time for her to hibernate through the winter. She curled up, and soon she fell asleep. I curled up right beside her, and listened to her heart beat while I slept.

I woke up hungry and to the blowing wind that sounded like a toranado. I got up, and ate some of our fish that we had saved. I didn't want to go outside, afraid I would get lost in the blizzard happening outside. Soon I got bored though, and tried to go back asleep but couldn't from the wind. Soon though, it died down, and I was able to go outside. I went outside and ran around on frozen lakes, and running back and forth from the den to the end of our border were the McDuncan territory was. I got tired, and headed back to the den. I ate some more fish, and curled up beside Thunderheart.

** Authors note**

Yeah i know this chapter was crap, and nothing much happened, but chapter 3 will have more stuff happening in it.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a moon since Thunderheart started hibernating. I had already run out of fish, and I was almost always outside playing or hunting. It really started to get harder to find food after a while, and sometimes there would be blizzards that would keep me inside the den for more than three days straight.

I was running around outside, when all of a sudden I heard a fox growling at me. The fox had a white foam around its mouth. I tucked my tail between my legs and backed up. That's when I remembered that Thunderheart couldn't save me. But I had seen a couple other animals with foam on their mouth to know that they could infect other animals. It was either I fight or run away. I thought maybe my splayed paw could help me. So I growled back, and I quit tucking my tail. The fox leaped at me, and I dodged it by going underneath the fox. I used my splayed paw to slap the fox in the jaw. He fell on the ground, still growling. He got up, and I leaped at his throat, slashing it with my paw. The fox fell on the ground, dead.

I was walking home, when a blizzard came, I couldn't tell were anything was, and the snow was masking my sense of smell. I used my splayed paw to dig a hole in the ground away from the cold. I went in it and curled up, but not wanting to go to sleep, because I was afraid of not waking up again.

The blizzard lasted for what seemed days but still never gave up. I was afraid that Thunderheart was going to freeze, or that she had woken up from the sound of the blizzard. Soon the blizzard let up, and I set out for home. The snow was up to my stomach, and I could hardly move. I finally made it back to the den. But, when I looked in, Thunderheart was gone. I sniffed around the den, but I still never found her that way.

** Authors note**

I know that I did jump around a lot, and Foalan was almost always afraid of something in this chapter, but he's still not even a year old yet. And maybe some of my grammar was a little bad in this chapter too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally another chapter to this! Since I am updating today I won't upload tommorow unless its for my new Devil Survivor Overclocked fanfiction. Im not sure if I will be doing the DSO fanfic but if I do plz read it!**

Foalan POV

I searched and searched for Thunderheart. I still never found her. I was really hoping that Thunderheart was ok. There was a blizzard coming, and I couldn't help her! I started whimpering, and the whimpers turned to howls for the only mom I have ever known.

Thunderheart POV  
I was forcing my self to go through all the snw that had piled up. I had to find Faolan. What if a wolf or another bear killed him? What if the ice cracked on one of the lakes and he fell through them? What if... What if...

Foalan POV  
I tryed to use my scent to find Thunderheart. I had to find her no matter what. I couldn't live without her. I would find her. Before the Blizzard comes.

_A few days later..._

Foalan POV  
I had searched everywhere, the mountains, outside our territory. But I never caught her scent. The blizzard still hadn't come, but I could tell it would be here very soon. I was tired, and numb from walking through the snow for days on end, without any sleep. I was back in our den now. All I wanted was Thunderheart. I felt lonlieness inside my chest. I started howling again, hoping that Thunderheart would hear me.

Thunderheart POV  
I could hear a faint whispering noise, but I couldn't tell if it was the wind or not. I sniffed around, trying to see if Falan had been here or not. 'Maybe I sold go home. Maybe he made it back OK.' I thought. I turned around, and the ground shook. I looked up, and coming down the hill was a boulder. I ran to the side, but I felt a sharp pain in my back leg. I looked at it, and the bone was probably shattered. There was blood pouring from the wund but I knew I had to go home, to find Faolon. I dragged my foot, slowly trying to make it back to the den. I could tell that something was howling. I finally got to the scent of Faolon, and I could tell that he was inside the den. My eyes filled up with tears of the thought of knowing that Faolan was safe. I fianlly made it into the den, and when Foalan noticed me, he yelped with joy and jumped on me, licking me in the face and yelping some more. He noticed my shattered leg and starting licking it. I put my head down and fell asleep.

**Authors note: I will update next week on Friday, or I might update if we have another snow day, but I don't think we will.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is now completed! Thanks for reading it! Basically the only thing Faolan and Thunderheart do is life together. Foalan finds his real mom and his sisters. Then, all four of them live happily. Then Faolan meets Edme, and its basically like the book at that point exept with Thunderheart. And she doesn't die in the earthquake in book 5.**


End file.
